joontropolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Bank PBS
The Bank PBS is a PBS built around the experimental "money" system. It is the fifth PBS game in the series. Despite it being mostly forgotten amongst most of the big PBS games, it is surprisingly full of stuff and the map is almost full. Locations * Warehouse * Convinience Store * Tunnel * Abandoned Building with Shed * Ro's Bakery * Money Block Showcase * Joonas08Joonas's New House * Joonas08Joonas's Old House * the1robloxboy's house * Sweetie Belle Insurance * thomasfan6's house * Aeralon's house * Mekadon's house * Hairdresser * Portable Toilet * World Trade Center * Bus Depot * Sports Car Dealership * PC Store * Fire Department * Police Department * Diamond Store * Mechanic Shop * Regular Car Dealership * Tunnel (incomplete) * Useless Triangle Building * Dirt/Rally Track * STARTCO. Dealership * Criminal Hideout (wrecked) * Bank * Scenic Walk Path * Water Pump * Generic Factory * FridgeCo * Gun Shop * Car Factory (former) * Mountain Criminal Hideout (abandoned) Trivia *This is the first ever PBS game to use this specific "blocks" currency system, and it is one of three PBS games which use it. Only two of Joon's PBS games used this currency system, and it is the first and only attempt at 'currency' in PBS games. *The richest person in the PBS at the time of the 'end' of the PBS was the1robloxboy with 12350 Blocks, and the poorest was Mekadon, with 0 blocks. *The balance listings of bank accounts by the end of the PBS was: *# the1robloxboy - 12350 blocks *# Joonas08Joonas - 11725 blocks *# thomasfan22 - 900 blocks *# Mikesdude - 350 blocks *# thomasfan6 - 225 blocks *# Aeralon - 150 blocks *# Mekadon - 0 blocks * The 'currency' system was abandoned most likely because it was too confusing and it took too long to get money. It is unknown if it will ever return in future PBS games. * The bank was robbed late night on June 11th, 2015. The police members were Mikesdude and the1robloxboy, and the robbers were Mekadon and Joonas08Joonas. Joonas08Joonas got away with the robbery - while Mekadon was shot down. the1robloxboy claimed Mekadon's pay. It is unknown how much was robbed from the bank: it was most likely 30,000 blocks, to be split in half into 15,000 blocks. Several places were damaged during the robbery (damage done mostly by police): the WTC's lobby was damaged (repaired), the mountain hideout was damaged (repaired) and the car factory was completely destroyed. Only the parking lot of the former car factory remains nowadays. * The World Trade Center was going to have a mall: the area and ladder for it even exists, however there are no shops there. * The World Trade Center is a replica of the one from Building a Town. * The river froze over once. * The currency rates go as such: # Brown Block - 1 block # Gold Block - 5 blocks # Purple Block - 10 blocks # Blue Block - 25 blocks # Green Block - 50 blocks # Red Block - 100 blocks # In later PBS games using the currency system, a 1000 block unit was made. It was tan-ish in color. * The PC store in this PBS is the second PC store in a PBS ever. It looks very similar to the one from Somewhere, Estonia except it's red instead of blue. * There are several Payday 2 references in this PBS. The drill looks very similar to a Thermal Drill from the game and the diamond store is based off of both the one from Payday 2 and the one from GTA 5. * Unlike Somewhere, Estonia, the Sweetie Belle Insurance building in this game actually served a purpose: if something you insured was damaged or destroyed, SBI would try to repair or replace the item in question. Unfortunately this never happened, as only one person (Mekadon) had bought insurance, and his insured items (car & house insured on the 8th of June 2015) were never damaged. Category:ROBLOX games Category:2015 games Category:PBS games